Bishu
Andrew Campbell, or known professionally as Bishu, is a producer from Halifax, Canada. He debuted on Monstercat with his song Bomb, featuring vocals from LeyeT. General Trivia * He has a Discord server you can join right here. Timeline 2017 October * October 4, 2017: Bishu released his debut Monstercat single, Bomb, featuring vocals from LeyeT. The song is featured on the Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 3 compilation. November * November 27, 2017: Bishu released his second single on Monstercat, Eyes Wide Open, featuring uncredited vocals from Sophie Rose. The song, which was Sophie Rose's first Monstercat appearance, later appeared on the Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 4 compilation. 2018 April * April 27, 2018: Bishu released his third Monstercat single, Machine, featuring vocals from Mister Blonde. The song, which was Mister Blonde's second appearance on the label, is featured on the Monstercat Instinct Vol. 1 compilation. June * June 18, 2018: Bishu released his fourth single on Monstercat, Rituals. The song is featured on the Monstercat Uncaged Vol. 5 compilation. July * July 11, 2018: Bishu's first remix on Monstercat, of On My Own by Lookas and Able Heart, which is featured on Lookas' Lucid (The Remixes). 2019 January * January 29, 2019: Bishu released his fifth Monstercat single, Control, in collaboration with Anjulie. The song, which was Anjulie's debut on Monstercat, is featured on the Monstercat Instinct Vol. 3 compilation. March * March 6, 2019: Bishu released the song Get To Know Me (feat. Mister Blonde) as a promo single for his debut EP on Monstercat, the Hali 2 Cali EP. The song was Mister Blonde's second feature on a Bishu song, and her third appearance on the label. * March 29, 2019: Bishu released his debut EP on Monstercat, Hali 2 Cali EP. Monstercat uploads # Bomb (feat. LeyeT) #* October 4, 2017 # Eyes Wide Open #* November 27, 2017 # Machine (feat. Mister Blonde) #* April 27, 2018 # Rituals #* June 18, 2018 # Control (with Anjulie) #* January 29, 2019 # Get To Know Me (feat. Mister Blonde) #* March 6, 2019 # Blind Spots (along with the rest of the Hali 2 Cali EP) #* March 29, 2019 Trivia Collaborated with * Anjulie (1) Artists featured * LeyeT (1) * Sophie Rose (1) (uncredited) * Mister Blonde (2) Artists remixed * Lookas (1) * Able Heart (1) Off-Monstercat releases Singles * Riptide Records (July 14, 2014) * Mystic (with Tomsize) Records (September 1, 2014) * Standby Records (September 15, 2014) * What I'm Doin Records (March 9, 2015) * Sunray Decent (December 17, 2015) * Upsidown (feat. PRXZM) thissongissick.com (February 25, 2016) * Skurt Enuff (May 19, 2016) * Act Up Enuff (June 8, 2016) * A Feeling Enuff (August 11, 2016) * Flowkey Records (September 26, 2016) * Lite self-released (December 13, 2016) * Skin to Skin (with QUIX, feat. Cappa) Mak Records (August 25, 2017) * Out Of The Dark (feat. Nina Sky) Lowly (February 21, 2018) * Winded (feat. Cadre) Music (August 10, 2018) * Berserk (with LUCA LUSH, feat. Yung Bambi) Mak (March 15, 2019) * Out Here (Quality Good Records) (May 3, 2019) * Leave Me Alone (cover of Flipp Dinero's Leave Me Alone) self-released (June 25, 2019) * Summertime Sadness (cover of Lana Del Ray's Summertime Sadness) self-released (August 6, 2019) * Tear Me Apart (with graves) Thrive (August 23, 2019) * Teardrops Thrive (September 20, 2019) Remixes * Jackal - Animal Style (December 24, 2015) Decent * Maggie Rogers - Alaska (with LUCA LUSH) (July 12, 2016) * Neon Dreams - Marching Bands (October 12, 2016) * Iyaz - Replay (September 25, 2017) * Lil Wayne - Lollipop (October 24, 2017) * Carlos Santana - Smooth (November 14, 2017) * T-Pain - Bartender (December 19, 2017) * Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek (January 16, 2018) * Lil Xan - Wake Up (March 13, 2018) * Lil Skies - Nowadays (June 17, 2018) * Comethazine - Bands (June 17, 2018) * Trippie Redd - I Kill People! (July 24, 2018) * Smokepurpp - Nephew (August 8, 2018) * Sheck Wes - Mo Bamba (September 4, 2018) * Lil Pump & Kanye West - I Love It (September 24, 2018) * Juice WRLD - Fine China (November 6, 2018) * Roddy Ricch - Die Young (December 11, 2018) * Post Malone - Wow! (with LUCA LUSH) (January 8, 2019) * QUIX - Giving Up (feat. Jaden Michaels) Mak (March 1, 2019) * System of a Down - Chop Suey! (with Whipped Cream) (March 13, 2019) * Lil Nas X - Old Town Road (April 17, 2019) * Lil Uzi Vert - Sanguine Paradise (May 29, 2019) * Post Malone - Take What You Want (feat. Ozzy Osbourne & Travis Scott) (September 12, 2019) Category:Artists Category:Bishu discography Category:Good Enuff artists Category:Mad Decent artists Category:Lowly Palace artists Category:Elysian artists